Star in the Dark
by Borrowed Silence
Summary: Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran are three of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, and are destined to live long lives. When Syaoran unexpectedly falls ill, will Sakura be able to break free of death's darkness and find her own light again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoy my first CCS Fanfic! All comments are highly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this little adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: CCS and all of its characters belong to CLAMP. I have nothing but my story.**

* * *

"Don't tempt me to fly to England just to smack you Hiiragizawa, Clow knows you've deserved it," teased a female voice, "Sayoran would love to help me hold you down and smack some sense in to that all-knowing brain of yours." Eriol snickered, as if kind-hearted Sakura could really do that to him, even if her husband would be more than willing to help in giving his smiling face a beating. He figured his cute little descendant would have quite a chase on his hands trying to catch Clow's reincarnation.

"You're welcome to try, but only if I get a kiss from you for every time Li hits me." Even hundreds of thousands of miles away, Sakura could imagine the sly grin plastered on the sorcerer's face. It felt like it had only been a day since he was making stories with partner-in-crime and former classmate Takashi Yamazaki and shutting her in elevators with Sayoran. With a sigh, she thought of all the time that had passed since those first fateful days with Eriol Hiiragizawa, it had been a long time since they had been able to get together with friends when... when they passed. She recalled what Eriol had said, long ago when they were still little.

"Sakura, you and I are two of the most powerful magicians of this time, but with it, we are both cursed with unnaturally long lives." Sakura blushed remembering how naive she had been when he first told her, not realizing the true meaning behind his words. She hadn't realized what he truly meant until she was sitting by her best friend Tomoyo's side during her final few days. Eriol's voice brought her back to the present, he said that Nakuru was home, and that they could talk later if she was free. "See you later!" he said, cheerful as ever, before hanging up. Sakura sighed, sometimes she wondered if his calm, happy demeanour was all just a cover, and how it never wavered for anything.

* * *

 **I know I know, Its very short. I'm hoping on getting some more inspiration for this as I go, as I've been dishing out ideas for another story lately. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review!**

 **-Scy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Don't forget to give a review if there's something you would like to request or have some comments about my writing. Hope you enjoy!**

 **D** **isclaimer** : I do not own CCS or any of the characters here. All I own is the story.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sat beside her sick husband's bedside with tears in her eyes, she stubbornly held them back, refusing to make Sayoran see her grief when he was already do weak. Grasping her beloved's hand she sighed, and brown eyes strained to meet bright green ones, "I love you Sakura," said Sayoran, "I always have and I always will. Don't worry about me, I should be fine," his eyes were shining. Sakura bit her lip, she didn't want to think of what could happen. It was just too much. "Sakura, just promise me that if I... you know, that you make sure you stay safe and happy. I wish for you to be your happy, cheerful self for as long as you live." Nodding, Sakura felt tears swimming down her face, the boy she had loved had left her. "Everything will be alright Li, I will make sure of it." Reluctantly she left her husband's side. She had a call to make.

"The day after tomorrow? At your place?" silence, "I will be there, stay strong Sakura." The call ended with a resounding click as Eriol Hiiragizawa placed his phone down on a nearby table. His face showed no emotion as he strode towards his garden, which he had personally nurtured each seedling until it blossomed, where he usually would sit and brood for hours, his haven from the lonely world outside of his mansion. Luckily for him, Nakuru was off somewhere, probably chasing some unfortunate souls with an amused Spinel watching her while she continued to pursue them despite their objections. They always seemed to know when he needed to be alone. Shutting himself in, he allowed his emotions, those that he usually kept hidden and locked away, to surface. He sank to the ground, crying silently in the light of the dying sun. Too many people that he had cared for were dead or dying, and he was still alive, was probably going to stay alive for another fourty or so painful years. Eriol yanked out his key, and called for his staff, grasping its familiar form, allowing his magic to flow around him creating a barrier between the outside world.

'How many deaths do I have to live through, how many faces do I have to see disappear from my life Clow, it was hard enough that I had to share your grief over your past lover,' Eriol thought bitterly, 'Kaho was the first to die, and Tomoyo followed not enough time after, and now Syaoran's probably going to follow them, much good long lives seem to be doing us.' He continued to cry well into the evening, his barely controlled magic blossoming around him, allowing his memories to play around him like a long film, reminding him of the childhood he once had, and the beautiful memories that now haunted him. Eriol instantly felt something was wrong and he gasped when he finally realized. His tears momentarily stopped, he found himself in a familliar body, himself in fifth grade. The shock was too much for him to comprehend, and fell to the floor and promptly passed out.

 _-the next afternoon-_

Morning light shone through the windows of the Hiiragizawa mansion as Eriol sat in his 'chair of evil'. Like his staff, it had been with him thoroughout his lives, and he found its pretense comforting. His final preparations were just about complete. Smiling, the dark-haired man thought of what had happened just two hours earlier.

 _-two hours ago-_

"Yaaay! We're finally going back to Tomoeda!" squealed Nakuru in delight, "hear that Suppi?"

"Who is this 'Suppi' you speak of," huffed the sun guardian in his false-form, "my name is Spinel!" Ruby simply laughed and pranced around the room, Eriol hadn't seen her this happy since the last reunion with the Card Mistress and her friends.

"Now Master won't have to spy on Sakura," Nakuru cackled in delight, noticing the bespectacled man's unconscious blush as he sat, a fatherly smile on his face, watching the moon guardian prance around like a cute child. He looked quite mature in his dark blue robes but his trademark mischievous smile betrayed his true nature. He had not changed in all these long years, and if he did it was extremely subtle. Only Tomoyo had ever been able to read his suppressed pain, but then again Tomoyo Daijudi had been more perceptive then the others.

 _-present-_

"Nakuru? Spinel? We are leaving now," said the sorcerer in his dark blue robes. His two guardians appeared before him, both smiling pleasantly. It had been quite a long time since they had been to Japan, and with Eriol concentrating on his business and magic research they usually never travelled. Thir master had also faked his death not too long ago, leaving an amusing will that could even make Spinel laugh. The two nodded simultaneously, and Eriol stood and lifted his staff, causing blue magic to surround them. Then with a flash, they were gone.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed, till next time!**

 **-Scy**


End file.
